


The Impatient Little Prince

by ThisIsMyDecline



Series: Little Prince ❤️💖💝 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A lot of emojis, Age Regression/De-Aging, Boredom, Bottom Will Graham, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Facials, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Impatient Baby Boy, Kinda, Little Boy Will Graham, M/M, Masturbation, Naughtiness, Nicknames, No Touching, Sexting, Texting, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, emojis, impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyDecline/pseuds/ThisIsMyDecline
Summary: While Hannibal’s at work, Will is feeling naughty and texts Daddy.|((Please read the note at the beginning.))





	The Impatient Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Bold is Will, Italics is Hannibal ❤️❤️.
> 
> And tbh every time I see or think about Hannibal, all I can see is D A D D Y! 😂😭😍❤️. Now I Now there’s Bottom Hanni, Daddy Will, but in my mind, Hanni is Daddy AF, and Will is the ultimate twink 😂😍❤️. I get it if you don’t like it, but don’t come here bashing me for it, just don’t read it and move on 😊😊.

Will always hated when Daddy leaves for work. Even though he knows Daddy has to work, still doesn’t mean he has to like it. Sometimes Hannibal will arrange play dates, or take him to spend time with Auntie Alana and Auntie Margot. But today he’s home alone, bored out of his mind.

Dressed in his favorite pajamas, the little sat in the living room watching cartoons while eating on the floor. Daddy has a rule about eating outside of the kitchen and dining room, but he’s made an exception.

After pouring some cereal into a bowl he ate it dry and started flipping through channels. Groaning at the parental blocks set on certain channels, he huffed and went back to the cartoons. An hour later, his phone vibrated. Two texts from Daddy.

 _How are you doing, my little prince?_ ❤️❤️

 _My next appointment isn’t for ten more minutes, so I thought I’d check in on you before they arrive. Are you being a good boy?_ ❤️❤️

Will smiled and answered.

 **I’m good, bored out of my mind tho UGH** 😣💀. **And yes Daddy, I’m being good** 😝❤️.

 **What time are you coming home?** ❤️❤️

 _Soon, my love, just be patient_ ❤️❤️

 **But Daddddyyyyy!! I’m booorrrreeeeddd!!** 😭💀.

_You’re bored, Little Prince?_

**Uh-huh** 😢💔

_Did you do some of your big boy chores?_

**Yesssss.**

_Are you going to do anymore today?_

**Hmmm...Is it okay if I don’t want to, Daddy?**

_Of course_ ❤️.

 **Okay! Lol** 😜

 **Ugh, can’t you just come home already??** 😣😣

 **Maybe you can cure my boredom** 😜😉😘.

There wasn’t an answer after that, and he pouted. Setting his phone down next to him, he went back to watching cartoons before his mind began to wander.

The little thought about what would happen if Daddy was home now. He’d set everything down, take his jacket off, and loosen his tie. Will pictured that in his mind and felt heat pool in his lower tummy. He squirmed a little on the couch, but brushed it off. But then he pictured how his Daddy looked while cooking. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows, every move graceful as he whipped up yet another masterpiece.

He imagined him playing the Harpsichord, his expert fingers moving beautifully along the keys. He’s written multiple pieces for Will, and the little prince loves every single one of them. And after Daddy gets done playing those pieces, his little prince would show him how much he loves them.

Suddenly he felt something stir in his shorts, and sure enough, he was half hard. Will bit his lip. Another one of Daddy’s rules is that Will’s only allowed to touch himself with his permission. Though he’s usually a very good boy, he’s bored, and Daddy is busy.

Taking a risk, he reached down and slowly ran his hand up and down his length through the shorts. He sighed and continued this for a few minutes before picking up his phone again.

 **Daaaaaaddddddyyyyyyy** ❤️❤️.

**Are you busy?**

**I need you** ❤️❤️.

 **I’m being naughty** 😉😘.

While waiting for a reply, Will went on the internet and typed in the first porn site he could think of. But it seems he forgot that Daddy blocked all the naughty places to go on the internet. He couldn’t even look up porn gifs on Google! them he remembered the day the older man put blocks on everything.

_But Daddy, why are you blocking them?_

_Because you are too little for those websites, William. Daddy needs to make sure his little one isn’t going to read or watch naughty things. Besides, if you go looking at those websites, it must mean Daddy isn’t satisfying your needs. And I never want to leave my little prince unsatisfied._

Groaning, Will rubbed himself with a little more pressure, thinking about how the older man gets when they’re being naughty. For a man who prides himself on his sophistication and control, he fucks like a pornstar. And he can’t be mad at him for blocking those sites, Will clearly doesn’t need them. The thought made him fully hard, and he got a text.

 _Forgive me, my love, I just finished with the patient_ ❤️. _What are you doing?_

 **Stuff** 😜😉😘.

 _That’s very vague, little one. Could you be more specific?_ ❤️

_Are you doing what I think you’re doing?_

**Maybe** 😘❤️.

_You’re being very naughty indeed. You know the rules, William._

**I know Daddy, but I’m bored and lonely, I want you home** 😞💔

 _I’ll be home soon, my sweet little prince, I promise. Now stop being naughty, and Daddy will make it all better_ 😘❤️.

**Promise?**

_I promise_ ❤️.

Will was going to stop, but his Daddy has told him more than once that he is a rather curious little boy. He slid his hand underneath the waistbands of his shorts and underwear before using his free hand to send another text.

 **...What if I told you I haven’t stopped? What would you do?** 😶❤️

**Just out of curiosity.**

He watched that little typing bubble came up, the three little dots moving until a new text appeared.

_Then I would have to remind you of the consequences for breaking the rules, little prince._

_Are you still touching what belongs to Daddy?_

**Yes.**

With his bottom lip between his teeth, he saw that typing bubble pop up again. Will watched it disappear, reappear, and disappear again. He stopped touching himself altogether and after ten minutes, the older man responded.

_My last patient of the day cancelled their appointment, I’m about to leave right now._

_If you come before I get home, you are in BIG trouble, young man._

~~_|_ ~~

If Hannibal could have his way, he would’ve rammed his car through all the traffic to get home. When he got inside he set his stuff down, pulled his jacket off, and loosened his tie. “William?”

When he got no response, he stepped into the living room and saw it was empty. “Will?”

He went to check in Will’s room, and sure enough, there he was. His boy was sitting in the naughty corner, hugging his favorite stuffie tight. You could see the guilt on him a mile away.

“William? What are you doing, little prince?”

“I was being naughty, Daddy. I thought this is where you would want me to be.”

The older man stepped closer and nodded. “Well, it’s good that you thought of that, but Daddy never told you to go to the naughty corner. Did you come?”

“No, Daddy.”

“Are you still hard?”

“Not really..”

Hannibal nodded and said “Come here, my love.”

He reached out for the little and Will looked up at him with big eyes before taking his hand. When he was back on his feet, he asked “Am I in trouble, Daddy?”

Hannibal nodded and said “Yes. We have rules for a reason, William. Get on your knees, little one.”

The little did as he was told and got down on his knees in front of him. He went to undo his Daddy’s belt, but the older man stopped him. “No, no, William. No touching Daddy.”

Will pouted and Hannibal said “Oh I know my boy, but let this be a lesson. Right now Daddy’s going to pleasure himself until he come all over your face. You will not touch me, yourself, and you will not taste Daddy’s come. If you do, your next punishment will be worse. Do you understand?”

Still pouting, his boy nodded and said “Yes, Daddy...I’m sorry.”

“I know you are, my love. And you know I don’t like to punish you, but it’s my job to guide you, and those rules are for your own good.”

Will nodded and let his hands drop down to his lap while the older man undid his belt. He could tell he was half hard, and the little whimpered at the sight of his cock. Hannibal started slow at first, bringing his free hand up to cup the back of Will’s head. He petted his boys curls and kept a close eye on him while he sped up.

He knows Will better than Will knows himself. Hannibal knows just how badly his boy needs to get off, but he disobeyed. And nothing, not even those puppy dog eyes that the little is giving him right now, will change his mind.

“Daddy please...I-I wanna-”

“I know, my love. But it’s almost over. Maybe if you’re good for the rest of the day, then I will reward you.”

Will stopped talking after that, and Hannibal groaned when he was close. Seeing his boy so needy like this, he knew it wouldn’t be long. There was a tiny part of him that wanted to crack. That part wanted to give in and let the younger man suck him off, then take care of him, but he stayed strong.

The older man came with a groan, chills shooting down his spine as he painted his boy’s face. Most of it was on his nose and forehead, but some got in his hair. He had some on his lip, but Will kept his mouth shut.

Hannibal reached down and wiped a tear away with his thumb. “There, now that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Will shook his head and watched as he tucked himself back in his pants. Helping his boy to his feet, he grabbed some clean pajamas and said “Let’s get you cleaned up now, little prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m not very good at writing smut, buuuuut 😂😂


End file.
